


No Place I'd Rather Be

by MayQueen517



Series: Pacific Rim scraps [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, featuring Mindy Kaling as Alison Choi, little snapshots into my favorite dapper couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: Three glimpses of Tendo and Alison





	No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Three tiny snippets that I've stayed super fond of! Most of these are exactly as they were on Tumblr, but I could resist adding a bit to one or two of them!
> 
> As always, if you see any typos, please let me know!

hauntedfalcon (saellys) asked: Tendo/Alison, 4 (I'm flirting with you). :DDD  
\------

“I’m flirting with you,” he says drunkenly, waving his arm expansively as Alison eyes him, sharing a bemused glance with one of the Becketts.

“You’re also very drunk,” Alison returns, helping the brother (Yancy? She thinks it’s Yancy) lift Tendo from the floor. There’s a bruise darkening on his cheek and a streak of cracked and dried blood on his hand from where he wiped at his mouth.

“So?” he says belligerently, “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m flirting with you.”

“I have a boyfriend, you know.”

“Yeah, think I figured that out, Nasir,” Tendo says, snorting as Yancy groans, all but flinging Tendo into the cushioned chair. Tendo whines about it as Yancy looks over at Alison, smirking.

“He’s all yours now, Nasir,” Yancy says, tipping her a two-fingered salute as he drunkenly swaggers over to his brother.

Tendo hums lightly, tonguing the split in his lip lightly, “He didn’t even let me invite him on the date,” he pouts. Alison blinks, looking at him curiously.

“Becket?”

Tendo snorts loudly, grinning at her hazily (cursing immediately when his lip splits back open), “Nah. Y'r boyfriend,” he says, smugly.

Alison feels a slow, feral smile cross her face. Something sings in her blood, muted by the annoyance of being fought over. She can handle her own damned fights.

“What makes you think I’d say yes?”

Tendo leans close, breath reeking of pervach (courtesy of Sasha and Aleksis and she’s heard that it’s supposed to be peach flavored but all she smells is something similar to rust remover) (it takes all sorts though, she supposes), grinning in what she thinks might be a seductive way were it not for the broad grin.

“Because you didn’t punch me for getting into a fight over you,” he says as she arches an eyebrow. Tendo shrugs, “At least, you haven’t yet,” he amends.

She spends a moment stunned before Alison finally laughs, shaking her head as she passes him a bottle of water.

“Sober up and then we’ll talk, Choi.” she says.

=====

xandwyrms asked: Shatterdome residents deal with freezing cold. You decide who.  
\--------------------

Alaska is a horrible place where nothing good is ever going to come from, Tendo thinks and says as much to Alison. Alison cracks up, sprawled out in the bed with her dark hair turning into a rat’s nest as Tendo tries to convince the space heater to give them just a little more heat. His toes ache against the concrete floor, barely covered by a ratty rug made of old t-shirts. The space heater clanks ominously before it settles into a hum and Tendo wonders if he's fooling himself into thinking it's any warmer than before.

“If you’d quit your bitching and get back in bed, you might not be so cold,” Alison says with a bright grin as Tendo grins slowly, shucking clothes before diving under the covers; laughing, he kisses her, thinking that the Icebox might be an apt name but Alaska does have an upside or two.

=====

“If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?” Allison says, laughing as Tendo groans, shoveling another samosa into his mouth. Allison watches his cheeks bulge with disgust and figures it’s a good thing she’s already married to him.

“But Ali,” he says between mouthfuls, “that’d be bigamy and I’m not down for that,” he says, grinning. She rolls her eyes, determined to not let him see her amusement just this once. He wipes his mouth with a napkin, draining half of his water in one go.

“And,” he says, meeting her eyes with a smirk, “if it’s polyamory we’re after, we always said we’d discuss it first.” He beams at her as if he’s out-smarted her due to her silence. 

“If we’re discussing polygamy you’re going to stop hogging the samosas I worked on all day,” she says, stealing the last one as he makes an outraged noise. She hums in contentment at the flavors, tangling her feet with his. Their quarters smell like fragrant spices and the hint of the oil she fried the samosas in. Alison sighs happily, licking her thumb. She finishes the samosa, looking over at Tendo as he smiles at her.

“So we are discussing polyamory then?” he asks, pulling her feet into his lap. Every year, the ingredients get harder and hard to find and Allison finds herself immensely grateful for Sasha and Aleksis.

“Are we?” she asks neutrally. His hands drift over her feet, pressing into the arches until she hisses. They’ve been married for five years now; five years of samosas and sleepless nights watching over the hulking machines that carried their friends and families into danger and back home. Sleepless nights with their son and sitting up with friends who didn’t come back whole or at all.

Allison presses one of her feet into his middle, feeling it expand with each breath. Tendo pulls on the foot in his hands, urging her over and into his lap. She goes easily, settling onto his thighs.

“Tomorrow, we can talk about it,” Tendo says, nose brushing hers. She can smell the onions in their shared breath as she presses her lips against his, humming in thought.

“Tonight it’s just you and me,” she says, with a grin.

“And the samosas,” Tendo replies, laughing when she groans and shoves at him.


End file.
